


A Statistical Analysis of Correlations between Cybertronian Height and Size of Genitalia.

by DoctorLaz



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Medical Procedures, brief mentions of masturbation in a clinical setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLaz/pseuds/DoctorLaz
Summary: A Research Study Conducted on significant members of the Autobot Faction.This is literally a fictionalized lab report. Enjoy.





	A Statistical Analysis of Correlations between Cybertronian Height and Size of Genitalia.

A Statistical Analysis of Correlations between Cybertronian Height and Size of Genitalia.

 

INTRODUCTION:

Throughout recorded history, Cybertronians have been famous for their strength, speed, and overwhelming size. However, study into their reproductive system has been limited, in part by the Cybertronian Civil War, as well as the sheer amount of variety in Cybertronian size. However, due to the end of the war, and an increased desire for scientific discovery, research has begun in earnest regarding Cybertronian frame size, the size of Cybertronian Genitalia, and any correlations between the two. This study focuses on one of the codified and accepted Cybertronian frame types, the grounder.

METHODS:

Subjects: This study selected from a population of grounder type frames belonging to the Autobot faction. All subjects participated in the war, and have not undergone any sort of frame modification based in the interface panel. Five volunteers for this study were selected based on the following criteria.

Height: All grounders in this study were within ±15 feet of 30 feet.

Weight: All grounders in this study were within ±2 tons of 5 tons.

Furthermore, all subjects in this study were considered “forged” rather than constructed “cold.”

 

Variables:

The Independent Variables of this study are frame type, height, weight, and construction status.

The Dependent Variable is genitalia size, measured in feet.

This study hypothesizes that the measurements laid out in the work of Davincis Prime will be statistically consistent with the size ratio displayed in the target population.

The null hypothesis states that the measurements laid down in the work of Davincis Prime will not be statistically consistent.

 

Equipment:

Private Medical Examination Room, Timer, Measuring Tape.

 

Procedure:

Each of the five subjects was permitted to self-stimulate for exactly five minutes, to ensure full erection of external genitalia. After stimulation, each subject was measured for length by a certified Cybertronian Medic. (CCM.) After measurement, a ratio of was formed based on height and a genitalia size, which was then compared to the golden ratio of Cybertronian size as shown in the Vitruvian Prime illustration, from the work of Davincis Prime.

 

Results:

Each of the five volunteers declined anonymity, and instead elected to have their scientific results shared publically. To this end, they are listed below. Genital size is recorded as Cybertronian Genitalia Quotient, or CGQ.

Optimus Prime: Optimus Prime, measured with a height exactly thirty feet, and showed a nearly perfect correlation (r=.99). Optimus Prime’s CGQ was measured at 3.60 feet.

Prowl: Prowl measured with a height of 29.5 feet, showed much the same, with a CGQ of 3.35 feet.

Rodimus: Rodimus was slightly below expected numbers, measuring 25.5 feet, with a CGQ of 2.90 feet.

Warpath: Warpath also had a slightly lower correlation coefficient, (r=.89) measuring as 25.0 feet, with a CGQ of 3.1 feet.

Arcee: Likely a statistical outlier because of her height compared to other participants, Arcee still managed to have the worst correlation of all. (r=.45). Her height of 16.6 feet, assuming perfect correlation should have shown a CGQ of 1.99 feet. Instead, Arcee measured at a CGQ of 3.00 feet, a whole foot larger than expected.

 

Discussion:

Davincis Prime’s work proved by and large correct. For four of the five participants, measurements were statistically significant, and expected measurements were confirmed. Arcee was likely a statistical outlier, and should not have been counted.

Future Research:

To properly assess CGQ for Cybertronians as a people, other frame types should be included, as well as members of both neutral and Decepticons factions. This researcher in particular would like to see research conducted on the “Seeker” Frame type common to Vos.

 

Works Cited:

Vavere, Arturs, MD. "Average Penis Size and Ideal Penis Size." Men's FAQ. N.p., 14 Sept. 2016. Web. 16 May 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I started out just trying to find out how big Optimus' dick would be, and this is what it turned into.


End file.
